Avoidance
by Clementine17
Summary: Brennan has always been good at avoidance. [Character Death]


They look at her with sympathy and pity pouring from their eyes as she screams that they are wrong. She does not understand why they won't listen to her. She is a doctor; she knows the way the world is and this is not it. They are together, they are happy and these strange men in crisp, black suits do not understand that. Everything is wrong and the room is spinning and all she can hear is her own voice telling them that they are mistaken.

-

He tells her he loves her in the rain. They have just finished a case and are walking to the diner when it begins to pour. This of course starts a fight. And somehow in the middle of her blaming him for making them walk he begins to smile this ridiculous grin. She yells that he does not take her seriously and he whispers, "I love you".

-

She tells him she loves him two months later. He does not care that it is late, and this is why she loves him.

-

She does not realize how dangerous the FBI is until they are living together. It is then that she begins to think about what it is that his job actually entailed. Angela tells her to calm down and not to worry so much, but thoughts of her parents circle around her head like a dark cloud. This is why every time he leaves she finds herself praying to the nonexistent God that he believes in so fiercely.

-

No one understands them. Well, this is not entirely true. The people who spend time around them, they understand them. Everyone else, they think that Booth has gone crazy. She sees the looks they give her, the glances when they pull him aside. She hears the way they talk about her, like she's some sort of prize that he has won. He laughs them off, and she pretends that being referred to as "Booth's squint" does not bother her.

-

She is asked to speak and just shakes her head. If she were to speak she would have to formulate coherent thoughts and that is something she has not been able to do since… it.

-

Marriage is out of the question. This is all she can think as she examines the ring. It is pretty, that much she will admit. Marriage, however, is just preposterous.

-

She stares at her closet for two hours before Angela comes in and picks out a black skirt and jacket for her.

-

She is the one that suggests living together. He is so shocked that he drops the salad bowl. In an instant he grabs her in a hug and lifts her off the ground spinning and laughing. The salad bowl was from Egypt and was one of a kind, but she does not care because she has never seen him this happy.

-

Cam does the autopsy, five bullets to the chest.

-

He claims he knew she was the one since the first time they met. She scoffs and tells him that this is just not possible, but secretly she likes to think that it is actually true.

-

Shockingly, it is Zach that notices first. Angela is so torn between happiness that they are finally together and rage at not being the first one to know that she compromises by screaming while they hug.

-

She says no.

-

She will not cry; this is all she focuses on in the church. She looks straight ahead and grips Angela's hand. Afterwards the hand is bruised, but Angela says nothing.

-

He begins dropping hints after Angela and Hodgin's wedding. She knows it was eventually going to come up, but avoidance has always been one of her strong skills. Still, she hopes he will just stop. However, the next time she sees him he is on one knee holding a ring.

-

They fight constantly, but after their first real fight she cries for an hour.

-

For a moment he looks completely shattered, but then she continues. She will not marry him now, but will agree to an engagement. She does not know if she will ever want to be married, but she likes options.

-

She has been wearing the ring on her finger for six months now. Usually, it resides around her neck on a chain. They were going to set a date. She had actually bought a wedding magazine last week. Her, the woman fundamentally opposed to weddings and saw them as a barbaric custom, had bought a wedding magazine. When she gets home she burns it.

-

There are so many people here that walking through them feels like swimming. She finds a corner and sits there. She does not notice the other person's presence until they have been sitting there for ten minutes. Parker looks so much like him that it scares her. She gives him the semblance of a smile and the simple act of moving her face causes her to break. The tears flow down her face and he pulls her into a hug. "He loved you" he whispers and she nods. She does not understand why this makes her feel better, but somehow it does.


End file.
